Le Griffon et la Rose
by Albafica des Poissons
Summary: La rencontre d'Albafica et de Minos avant la Guerre Sainte.


Minos s'effondrait, une Bloody Rose empoisonnée en plein cœur. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Albafica à genoux devant lui et ses lèvres murmurèrent : « Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là, Albafica ? »

Cela semblait si lointain, à présent. Ce jour-là, Minos s'était installé sur le plus haut point de la falaise. Le vent faisait danser ses longs cheveux blancs et la fraîcheur matinale déposait sur ses lèvres sa rosée. Assis sur la pierre surplombant le vide, il regardait le ballet des oiseaux dans le ciel. Eclairs sombres sur ce bleu immaculé, ils le traversaient sans relâche alternant vols réguliers et plongeons.

- Tu es bien hardi de t'aventurer si près du Sanctuaire, Spectre.

Minos se retourna, affichant son sourire carnassier fétiche pour détailler la personne qui osait le déranger dans sa contemplation. Derrière lui, se tenait un homme aux longs cheveux bleus habillé d'un jeans délavé et d'un sweat blanc. Mais ce n'était pas ces détails qui avaient d'emblée frappé Minos. Non, ce qu'il avait remarqué en premier, c'étaient ses yeux. Un regard d'un bleu profond et si pur! Autour du nouvel arrivant, palpitait un cosmos à la fois fort et doux, faisant onduler l'air ambiant de sa chaleur. Et celui-ci ne faisait que s'intensifier. Les intentions belliqueuses du nouveau venu étaient plus que claires.

- Allons, répliqua le Griffon, ne t'énerve pas Chevalier. Car tu es bien un Saint d'Athéna, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Minos du Griffon de l'Etoile Céleste de la Noblesse.

- Un des 3 juges d'Hadès ? Eh, bien. Je me nomme Albafica des Poissons. Ainsi, nous savons tous les deux à qui nous avons affaire. Tu ferais mieux de retourner chez ton maître, Minos.

- Allons, allons. Rien ne presse. Tu n'as pas d'armure et je n'ai pas de surplis. Nous ne sommes que deux personnes ordinaires. De plus, ni Hadès ni Athéna ne sont encore totalement réveillés. La Guerre Sainte n'a donc pas vraiment commencé. Viens donc discuter un peu.

Minos n'aurait jamais cru que le Gold en question allait faire ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait senti le cosmos diminuer. Et Albafica était venu s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Téméraire, hein ?

- Peut-être.

Le sourire qui accompagna ces paroles ravit le Griffon au plus haut point. Magnifique, pensa-t-il. Les Chevaliers d'Athéna sont-ils tous aussi beaux ?

- Dis-moi, Minos, que viens-tu donc faire ici ? Tu es bien loin de ton domaine.

- Je viens admirer les rapaces fondre sur leurs proies et les emporter avec eux dans les airs. Elle n'a aucune chance face à eux et ça me plait.

- Es-tu bien sûr que la proie soit toujours sans défense ? Regarde donc. Cette harpie croit avoir gagné, mais rien n'est moins sûr.

Le rapace fondait en effet sur un rocher un peu plus bas. Ses serres agrippèrent un serpent. Ce dernier, se contracta et mordit férocement son kidnappeur qui n'eut d'autre choix que de lâcher sa proie. Mais ce n'était pas terminé. Le battement des ailes de l'oiseau perdait sa cadence et l'animal retomba tel une météorite sur le sol.

Le sourire de Minos s'effaça un instant pour mieux réapparaître ensuite. Non seulement ce Chevalier n'éprouvait aucune peur à son égard mais en plus il semblait vouloir lui tenir tête. Il commençait à s'intéresser à lui au plus haut point.

Le lendemain, le Griffon était revenu au même endroit. Instinctivement, ses pas l'avaient guidé sur ce surplomb. Il avait avancé sans avoir conscience de la direction prise. Arrivé sur le rocher, il s'était assis et avait attendu. Le vol des oiseaux n'occupait plus vraiment son esprit. Celui-ci se demandait si ce chevalier étonnant allait lui aussi revenir. Il resta sur le promontoire une partie de la journée. Le soleil entamait sa course descendante quand il se rendit compte qu'Albafica venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Et il en fut ainsi durant plusieurs jours.

Minos patientait, Albafica le rejoignait et ils discutaient. Ce que Minos aimait par-dessus tout, c'était voir le visage du Chevalier dans le soleil couchant. Il lui prenait alors l'envie de lever sa main pour caresser sa peau, la passer dans ses longs cheveux bleus. Allons, Minos, se morigénait-il, qu'est-ce qui te prends ! Tu te rends compte que c'est un futur ennemi quand même. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il y pensait toujours.

Ce soir-là, ils étaient debout sur le promontoire et le Griffon se penchait dangereusement au-dessus du vide. Il s'avançait de plus en plus lorsqu'un bras vint le retenir d'une chute.

- Attention. Tu viens de dépasser la limite.

S'avisant que son pied allait se poser dans le vide, il se retourna. Le Chevalier ne fit aucun mouvement. Son bras enserrait maintenant le dos du Griffon. Minos, galvanisé par le vide si près de lui, passa sa main sur le visage d'Albafica qui ne cilla pas. Pas de retrait, pas de remarque acerbe. Rien. Uniquement son regard bleu sombre plongeant dans ses yeux gris. Cette main passa sur le cou de son compagnon et rapprocha encore un peu plus son visage du sien. N'y tenant plus, ses lèvres effleurèrent celles d'Albafica. Un goût de roses. Pouvait-il en être autrement pour le Chevalier des Poissons ? Sûrement pas.

Ce qui suivit, Minos ne parvenait plus réellement à en retrouver la chronologie. Il se souvenait d'Albafica le couchant sur le sol, de ses mains qui caressaient son torse et descendaient si bas qu'il se serait damné une seconde fois pour que cet instant ne se termine pas, de la blancheur de la peau du chevalier et de sa surprise lorsqu'il avait découvert le tatouage en forme de rose sanglante qui lui recouvrait le dos. Les morsures qu'Albafica lui avaient infligées n'avaient fait qu'augmenter son désir et c'était sans retenue qu'il s'y était abandonné.

Le matin les trouva enlacés à quelques mètres du surplomb. Albafica avait posé sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Minos et celui-ci caressait doucement les cheveux de son nouvel amant. Rune allait bien devoir s'y faire après tout. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel plaisir dans ses bras. Ce chevalier était plus qu'étonnant. Le Griffon essayait de garder la tête froide, mais il se rendait bien compte que cette relation allait bien au-delà de ses aventures précédentes.

Minos avait déniché une ancienne cabane de bergers un peu plus loin et ils s'y retrouvaient tous les soirs. Ces heures lascives étaient le seul moment où Minos semblait vivre pleinement. Les baisers, les caresses d'Albafica dans cette masure lui suffisaient amplement. Il aurait pu y passer le reste de ses jours avec lui.

Mais cette nuit-là était celle avant le début de la Guerre Sainte. Minos avait dévoré son amant, gravant sous ses doigts la moindre parcelle de son corps, s'était perdu au contact de ses lèvres et aurait tant voulu le retenir. Dans la lumière du jour naissant, Albafica se rhabillait avec sa grâce accoutumée.

- Albafica, je voudrais que ce soit toi qui me tues.

- Il en sera fait selon ta volonté, répondit le Saint en embrassant le Griffon.

Et il sortit de la cabane.

Tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il avait aperçu Albafica pour la première fois dans son armure d'or, tout son être avait répondu à l'appel muet de son amant. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu s'empêcher de dire à haute voix ce qu'il avait pensé dans son for intérieur. Le regard que Byaku lui avait alors lancé ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il supposait. Ainsi, il existait dans les Enfers des rumeurs au sujet de sa liaison avec le Chevalier des Poissons.

Albafica ne retenait pas ses coups. Tout comme Minos. Il avait essayé d'épargner la vie du Saint mais celui-ci était revenu à la charge, lui assénant cette attaque mortelle. Albafica avait tenu parole. Ils avaient finalement été sacrifiés sur l'autel de cette Guerre Sainte. Ils avaient joué leur rôle jusqu'au bout et, regardant tendrement son amant, Minos sut qu'ils s'étaient aimés jusqu'à la fin.


End file.
